


Lessons in Existence

by shinguji



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Foreplay, I didn’t expect it to be this difficult, I might add more explicit chapters in the future, I’m really bad at tags?, Keebo not Kiibo (sorry), Korekiibo, Listen I just love every Kiyo rarepair, M/M, Really self-indulgent... oops, There’s no actual pentration but I rated it as explicit just in case, Vague mentions of Korekiyo Shinguji’s sister and past, What’s plot?, nsfw obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinguji/pseuds/shinguji
Summary: Keebo asks Korekiyo for assistance in understanding one of humanity’s most intimate experiences, and Kiyo is happy to educate him.
Relationships: K1-B0/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	Lessons in Existence

**Author's Note:**

> It’s finally done (at well past midnight); my first finished fic that’s adequate enough to publish! There are only like... barely noticeable whispers of a plot in the first chapter, and it sort of just jumps right into things, but I hope to add more plot later. I can’t promise frequent updates, but I’ll do my best. Feel free to leave feedback and thank you for reading!

The armor over Keebo’s body was essentially his only protection, I noted. As he slowly stripped himself of it and gently set each piece on a bedside drawer, he was noticeably wary.

“Please do not feel obligated to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable or unsafe,” I urged him in a hushed voice, trying to relax him.

His bare body looked incredibly vulnerable, and I only then fully understood why he wore such heavy armor. He was plated in sleek black material (seemingly flexible metal or perhaps even plastic) with simple balls for joints. It really was like looking at a living doll, in a way.

Sitting across from me on the mattress and looking indescribably embarrassed and still a bit nervous, he quietly replied, “It’s quite alright… I trust you.”

I only nodded in reply. Although I didn’t want to prod, and I was sure the engineers who worked on and studied him often did things like this, I was admittedly curious to explore his anatomy. I noticed that he was crossing his legs tightly, a hint of fear still lingering on his face. Gesturing to his legs, I asked him, “Is something the matter?”

“No… I trust you,” he repeated. Clearly, I hadn’t earned his complete comfort and confidence yet. He slowly inched away from me, trying not to meet my eyes.

His fear was worrisome, and my mind jumped to many of the worst possible conclusions before I cleared my throat and thought about it logically. Most of the people who have seen him in this state were scientists of some variety, and they likely examined and modified his settings. So then, possibly a control panel? Odd placement, but I supposed it made sense. It was the most protected and least assuming area of his body, after all.

I asked him as much, and he confirmed with an anxious nod. So his nervousness was caused by the fear that I might change his settings; a fear of losing control of himself, of having his data stolen or misused… the thought of having to live in fear of your body being stolen and your consciousness being used against your will was saddening, but also something I could empathize with.

“Hey,” I said in a more casual tone than usual, one that was hopefully comforting, “I understand the discomfort. You don’t have to do this.”

Keebo shook his head, relaxing his legs a bit. They made a squeaking sound, like fingers against a mirror’s surface. “No! I want to,” he assured me. His face was swimming with neon blue blush.

Still worried for him, I nodded again and grazed his arm with my fingertips, producing another hushed squeak. Somehow, it was endearing.

I kept eye contact with him to ensure that he was comfortable. He looked alright, despite being quite literally blue in the face, and a low whirring sound emitted from his chest. “Is that an internal fan?” I asked curiously with a bit of concern. “Are you overheating?”

“Aah, I should be alright,” he said breathily, as if brushing the side of his arm already had him exhausted. Was he just that touch-starved? I couldn’t say I blamed him; I felt the same, although he probably felt it much differently than a human would. 

Suddenly much more relaxed looking, Keebo settled into the mattress and let all the tension fall from his legs, although they were still closed.

I shot him a questioning glance, and he nervously parted his legs ever so slightly, displaying the variety of outlets, buttons, and blinking lights that lined the insides of his thighs. Quite the opposite of what I had expected, the features were all on his legs, and the space between them was completely featureless (possibly to make sitting and walking easier).

As I placed my hands on the shiny ball joints that served as his knees to further spread his legs, he shivered and released an almost silent whimper. “Um… Kiyo…” he breathed, “please don’t… change my settings…”

He was absurdly sensitive. It was wonderful.

There was a tiny, thin dial positioned on his right leg, just under his crotch, that caught my attention. Out of ten settings, it was cranked into eighth gear, which seemed incredibly high and… out of place, for some reason. “Keebo, what is this dial for?”

“Please, aah… don’t touch it…” he mumbled again, guilt hardly recognizable on his intensely blushing face, but still there.

I began to piece together his desperate words with his unusual hypersensitivity. “Ah, so it controls your touch receptors, hmm?”

He nodded vigorously. “I’m sorry!” he cried, clearly overwhelmed by the long-lasting touch on his knees. He looked like he was bordering on genuine pain, so I decided that he needed a reprieve.

Taking my hands off of him, he panted and quickly closed his legs again. “I’m sorry…” he repeated with embarrassment written all over his face.

“It is alright,” I reminded him calmly. “What level is it intended to be set to?”

Keebo didn’t meet my eyes. “Fifth gear simulates human touch and pain, but I am usually set around second or third gear to make me feel stronger.”

When I didn’t respond, he continued his rambling confession: “I just wanted to feel more alive. I’ve… never set my receptors that high before. It was amazing,” he gushed with wide eyes, still trembling.

“Perhaps, but what if you got injured? The pain would be more excruciating than any you’ve felt before,” I said, trying to remain stoic about the situation. In all actuality, I was concerned for him; I didn’t know what I would do if he were injured in such a vulnerable state on my watch. The guilt would shadow me forever, and I already had my fair share of guilt as it was. Having to take an injured Keebo to Professor Idabashi or Miu in such a terrible and, well, compromising condition would surely be embarrassing for everyone involved.

He sighed at my worry. “It would be worth it,” he admitted, artificial blood flooding to his metallic cheeks.

I conceded and patted the top of his hand, causing him to draw in a hitched breath, a breath that wasn’t even necessary for a robot.

“Very well, then. If you get hurt, though, you cannot blame me,” I said sarcastically, feigning apathy towards the situation. Maybe I could switch it down to seventh gear and he wouldn’t notice until afterwards? 

“Thank you, K—aah!”

I cut him off by pressing a short kiss to his cheek. The metal plating was surprisingly warm, and I could closely hear his internal fan spinning faster, his face growing impossibly bluer beneath my lips.

He sank into the mattress again and sighed shakily at the contact. “Can… I…?” he started, cutting himself off with another whimper.

Vaguely understanding his request, I grinned affirmatively at him. My face still flush to his, he weakly lifted his head and kissed me softly, mumbling something illegible into my mouth. His lips were softer than I expected, but in no way human-like; much more rubbery and artificial. He tasted like silicone, latex, and metal.

His hands were still shaky from pleasure and shock when he hesitantly placed them on top of my head. I leaned down into him, taking control again and allowing him to relax. By this point, I was essentially straddling him, one of my knees pressed between his legs and the other draped over him.

“Do not worry,” I murmured, pulling away from his lips and dotting short kisses along his fragile jawline.

The joints of Keebo’s fingers knotted my hair as he ran his wobbly hands through it. He continued to produce an endless stream of muffled whines at each of the kisses planted on him.

Briefly, I opened my eyes and admired the smudges I had made on his shiny plating. He was practically writhing beneath me, pure bliss on his face. “Kiyo…”

Taking his anatomy and other circumstances into account, it dawned on me that he truly had never felt like this before, that I was the first one to give him such an experience. He obviously lacked the organs to do anything himself, and he couldn’t have simply brushed over his body like I was doing to him (at least, not with the same effects, because he had supposedly never been this sensitive before). Of course, he also always boasted about his purity and how it would be wrong to taint his AI with anything pornographic. Really, he had never even had a romantic encounter, as far as I was aware.

Even if it had to be me, someone who probably wouldn’t be desirable to lose your first kiss or virginity to, I resolved to make this as memorable as possible for Keebo.

I slowly trailed back down his body, closely studying each curve and divot, from the hazardously exposed wire that peeked out from the gap between his neck and his torso, to the slight indentation on his stomach where a belly button would go, if he had one.

I knew that his crotch was completely featureless, and touching it would result in the same reaction as the rest of his body, but I brushed my knuckles against it experimentally nonetheless.

“Aah… mnhm…!” he cried, his eyes widening a bit. I only smiled slyly at him and grazed it again, watching his reaction with intense interest. “I didn’t know that… aah…”

He seemed to be significantly more pleased by that than other parts of his body, which was probably what he was babbling about, but the location shouldn’t have made a difference. Perhaps it was psychological, because it was where humans felt the most pleasure? No; he couldn’t have known that. I deduced it was because it was the most compromising (and therefore personal) part of him, and I brushed it again.

“Please…” he croaked, sounding excruciatingly needy. It then occurred to me that foreplay was as far as we could go, and he couldn’t exactly get any sort of release; only pent-up tension and teasing. 

The thought made me feel guilty. I didn’t want to bring him any pain or leave him feeling like this, but there wasn’t much else I could do. Continuing would only make it worse. “Keebo,” I said gently, “perhaps we should stop, hmm?”

His eyes went wide in desperation. “Wait, no, you can’t! I need—”

I cut him off to remind him, “You will not be able to find the release you want. I am sorry, but after some time the pleasure will become painful and you still will not be finished.”

“But… I…” He trailed off. The neediness in his eyes was killing me, but we had no better options. Also evident in his face, though, was a sense of genuine sadness, a shallow longing for humanity.

The room fell silent for a moment. “I wish I could be a real person sometimes,” Keebo confessed breathily, still overheated from what had been happening just moments ago. “I want to experience things like this without this awful body getting in the way. I want to feel things like humans do.”

More silence. The rapid whirring of Keebo’s internal fan did not slow or grow any quieter, and his face was still completely flooded with blue blush.

As predicted, I felt terrible for halting everything while Keebo was still in dire need. To be fair, I was beginning to feel it myself (not that there was much to be done about that).

Another moment of silence passed before I conceded for the second time that afternoon. “Alright. We will simply have to do our best with what we have been provided then, yes? And if you start to ache, tell me, please,” I added, hoping that overstimulation didn’t hurt him too badly.

Keebo beamed at my sudden change of heart and shuffled back into his previous position.

Crouching down between his flimsy legs again, I licked the indentation in his navel, trailing my tongue down to his crotch and painting small circles on the black plating. For the record, he tasted like how a high school chemistry class smells, but in an enticing way. Regardless, the reaction I elicited from him was worth it.

He threw his hands over his mouth in a failed attempt to muffle the gasps that were beginning to intensify into low moans. Pushing closer to me, he practically started to cry as I dragged more kisses down the space between his legs. 

I settled my chin between his legs and looked up at him. With his hands clasped tightly over his face in embarrassment, artificial tears gathering in his eyes, he looked beautiful. I told him as much.

Of course, it only made him blush more profusely, his legs tightening around me. “Aah, uhm, thank you,” he breathed, his speech choppy and strained. 

He didn’t sound entirely convinced. I raised my head and let it fall on his stomach this time, making him whimper, my hand lingering between his legs. I rubbed more tiny circles into the space between them, still wet with my saliva, and Keebo started to cry, the tears in his eyes rolling down his cheeks. 

“I  _ do _ find all humans beautiful,” I clarified, “however hideous they or their personalities and actions may be. Humanity and its creations are always astonishing to me, regardless of true worth.

“You, however, are not human,” I continued. “I find that one of the most enticing things about you. Of course, you are more than a robot, more than a creation of humanity. Your body is intricate and lovely, yes, but that much is obvious, as physically you are a human creation. But…” I trailed off, leaned over him, and let my fingertips waltz over his chest.

“The unique beauty you possess is something internal that you created yourself, that no human could ever craft for you. You cannot surpass humanity’s beauty alone, but you are a creature of your own design, and I find that so substantially beautiful, more than I can express within the constraints of human language.”

That last line was slightly overdramatic, but I had lost what little shame I had in the moment. Most people would have seen my speech as out of place and a bit creepy, but Keebo was clearly  _ very  _ into it, although he also clearly didn’t know how to reply. A few strangled words almost forced their way out, but they came out as just a series of loud whines and sobs. “Mhn… Kiyo!” he managed weakly.

I continued to rub my fingertips against his crotch and the insides of his thighs, pressing kisses against his chest and stomach, leaving more lip prints and smudges all over his pristine plating. I made a mental note to clean him up later, but in the meantime, I quite enjoyed seeing the smudges and feeling the contentment that came with knowing that I was the one who had left them.

Just with a short glance at his poor face, I could tell how overstimulated he was. Artificial tears pooled on his metallic cheeks and refracted the blue light that was swelling beneath his entire face, but he looked so happy, his eyes nearly rolled back into his head. Thinking back to how much he enjoyed all of the praise earlier, I cupped his cheek and leaned into him, pressing a kiss to his ear and whispering soft praises.

“I mean it. You are beautiful,” I murmured, trailing my face down his jawline. His trembling was turning into helpless shaking, and with each word from my mouth he cried louder.

Only then did I really take into consideration that I would also surely need release at some point, my stomach aching and skin burning almost painfully, but I did my best to suppress it. I was supposed to be focused on Keebo and helping him understand this aspect of humanity, after all; this wasn’t about me.

Catching his lips with mine again, I leaned down into him and pressed my body against his. He sounded like he was practically choking, and I pulled back. “Are you alright?”

“Mn… mhm….” he managed with a slow, pained nod. “I’m fine…!”

He was still shaking violently, and I pressed another gentle kiss to his forehead. His face felt hot and electric beneath my lips, like the stale scent of an overheating laptop, but much more pleasant, somehow.

Experimentally, I firmly kept my lips flush against him, watching what the prolonged contact did to him. Just as when I held my hands on his kneecaps earlier, I could feel Keebo shudder more and more with each passing second.

Considering all of his shaking and sobbing, his endurance was surprising. Frankly, I was shocked that he hadn’t yet lost energy or gotten too overwhelmed and collapsed. But no, he kept eye contact with me as I pulled away to smile at him, grinning back up at me for a moment before the forced smile slipped back into whimpering.

Focusing my attention back on the space between his legs, I lifted his dainty legs over my shoulders and buried my face into him again. He moaned loudly for the first time, and my stomach burned at the sound.

Something inside Keebo clanked as he shook, and he immediately sat up in panic. “Haa… what wa...s…?”

I sat up as well and he cried out at the loss of contact. “Kiyo, don’t…” he pleaded. His neediness was so adorable…

“Hush,” I commanded, pushing a finger against his lips. He looked at me in surprise, and, for a moment, I worried that my assertion had upset him. Instead, a small, almost imperceptible sound of pleasure died in the back of his throat as he dutifully stilled and silenced himself. “Are you alright?”

He gazed up at me, still quiet although I had let my hand fall from his mouth. “You may speak, of course,” I clarified, clearing my throat. The fact that he had taken the command so seriously and with such immediate obedience was enticing, to say the least, but I reminded myself to be gentle with him, at least for this first time.

His eyes went bright blue with neon static and contemplation for a brief moment as he scanned himself. “Yes, uhm, n-no damages have been sustained. I’m just… ah, just a bit… mnhm… overheated,” he managed, panting faintly, his head lolling to the side and falling onto his shoulder. 

“Hmm. Relax, then. I will take care of you,” I hummed, cupping the side of his face. He started to shake again at the contact as I traced my fingertips down his jaw. His metal skin was warm and sticky with his tears and my saliva, blue blood hot beneath my touch.

Keebo sank into my palm, and I coaxed him back down into the mattress, brushing the thin metallic fibers of his hair back. After he settled into the softness of the bed once more, I returned my attention to throwing his legs over my shoulders again and pressing my face into him, resulting in more needy moans that began to border on yells—not exactly screaming, but more pained than his previous little whimpers and cries. “Does it hurt?” I asked breathily but without stopping, leaning into him as he awkwardly pressed his hips closer.

Nodding frantically, he slowly added, “It’s not… haa, not bad, though, if… that makes s-sense…! Hnmh…”

“Ah, I understand,” I reassured him from between his legs. “Finding pleasure in pain and vice versa is a very human thing, so do not worry about that.”

He smiled down at me weakly, clearly content with how I had just compared him to a human. Slowly, he opened his mouth as if the say something, but I, my eyes still on his face but my head between his thighs, cut him off with a well-timed, firm kiss, and he choked out another shaky moan, nearly a scream that time.

In this state, he was so easy to toy with. My head was swimming with hypotheticals and the thought of all the things I could do to him, but I was determined not to be too dominant at first. Although I was sure he wouldn’t mind…

Experimentally, I dragged my fingertips over his crotch, the other hand grasping at his thigh, and, rather than leaving light, sweet, teasing touches on him as I had been doing, I pressed down  _ hard _ . My fingers rammed against him and I held them there, my other hand scratching his leg and making a terrible screeching noise.

He went completely still for a moment, his eyes shooting wide open, and I, still pressing all of my strength into him, trailed my fingertips slowly, vigorously, contentedly down the space between his legs. 

He screamed so loudly that I expected him to shatter.

Still trembling beneath me, his fans immediately died down as a system failure message was read out in his own voice, although it sounded more robotic than usual. Tears still drying on his face, the blue blush beneath his metal plating dimmed and faded away. His eyes seemed, for a moment, cold and lifeless, looking more like a machine than, well, Keebo. It was disconcerting, and I was relieved when his eyelids fell shut, so it looked more like he was asleep.

Although the waking Keebo would’ve been a disaster, the sleeping Keebo didn’t mind as I kissed his forehead gently. I carefully laid him down in a comfortable looking position and fumbled with the mess of charging cables beside his bed. 

I found myself already desperate for him to wake up.

After his systems finally finished rebooting, Keebo blinked and scanned me, his surroundings, and finally his own physical condition. “Hmm? What are you doing here, Kiyo? Where is my… oh.  _ Oh _ ,” he said slowly, taking a moment to remember, his voice heavy with realization followed by regret. “Oh, goodness. Professor Idabashi will be so mad…” he mumbled, trailing off and pulling the bedsheets up over his freshly clean face.

“Good morning,” I teased. It was actually around 1:00 am., so I wasn’t really too far off; it could technically be considered morning. Keebo took a surprisingly long time to fully reboot and get enough of a charge for sentience again.

“Ah, you didn’t have to stay here,” he said remorsefully, as if waiting for him to wake up was somehow a burden on me that he had to feel guilty for.

I flashed what I hoped was a reassuring smile at him. “It is of no trouble to me. I simply wanted to.”

He fell silent for a moment. “Thank you. For everything. It doesn’t seem real, I… how were you even able to keep your composure?” he asked, embarrassed.

“I didn’t. Worry not, though. I took care of it while you slept,” I confessed, not realizing how awful that sounded until the words had already left my mouth. I sighed to myself, at myself. Inappropriate bluntness was my forte.

Thankfully, Keebo was much too naive to understand what I meant. “Wait, how did you, uhm, take care of it if you were alone?”

Nervously laughing, I simply ignored the question. Giving Keebo genuine sex ed was the last thing I wanted to do past midnight after already… doing something like that just a few hours ago.  _ I mean, I wouldn’t mind a bit of hands-on education _ , I thought mischievously. Taking a deep breath, I tried to will the thoughts away, but I simply couldn’t. I was drunk on the very thought of all the positive physical touch and gratification… or maybe I was just being hormonal, who knew.

“Keebo,” I started, still ignoring his awkward question, “do you regret it?”

He looked shocked that I could even ask such a thing. “Of course not! Kiyo, it was so amazing, really. I felt like I was going to dissolve. I felt so real and so… human,” he gushed happily. “Thank you. Just… thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you…”

Now that the air wasn’t the same, I was more self-aware and self-conscious of the hotness that rushed to my cheeks. “Ah, would you ever do something like that again, or was it too much? Not right now, obviously, but—”

“I’d love to!” he shouted, sitting up quickly. “Oh, uhm, that was probably a little overzealous. Sorry,” he said more quietly, retracting his words with embarrassment evident and bright blue on his face. “Also, I’ll try not to shut down next time… I don’t know what happened!”

I wasn’t about to explain to him what a climax was, either, so I simply laughed and lay down beside him, lacing my fingers through his. He blushed profusely at the gesture and continued to stare up at the ceiling, avoiding eye contact.

Humming into the junction of his left shoulder and the side of his neck, I closed my eyes and thought. If I asked Keebo, surely he wouldn’t know what to deem our new relationship and, strangely enough, neither did I. The thought of being friends with benefits was appealing, but of course, so was the prospect of being his partner. 

Lying there in the perfect almost-silence with him, no sound but my bittersweet humming and the nearly imperceptible, dull whirring of his internal fans, I felt content, more so than I had in years. It felt so domestic, in an odd way, and I found myself falling into a comfortable sleep even in the unfamiliar environment.

Only then did I realize that the label of our relationship wasn’t important to me. I felt happy. I felt safe. We could save words for the morning. For now, I simply wanted to sleep. 

And, god, was I tired.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thanks so much for reading. Feel free to leave any feedback you’d like. <3


End file.
